Stuck
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Bryan discovers the woes of putting money through a vending machine.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Stuck

**Summary**

Bryan discovers the woes of putting money through a vending machine.

**.**

Bryan walked down the stairs and headed towards the far end of the train station, followed closely by his friends, Johnny and Mystel. It was a quarter to two in the afternoon and Bryan was eager to get back home as soon as possible to clean himself up after a long day of strip poker. "I think I just had the most fun in months," Johnny said, running a hand through his bushel of auburn hair.

"Was that the first time you've seen a topless girl before, Johnny?"

Johnny glared at the blond. "No!" He dug his hands into his pockets, then looked away. "Bryan really got into it today."

Mystel snickered. "Yeah... I was a little worried when he randomly started pelvic thrusting Julia though. Did you see the look on her face? It wasn't one of pleasure."

"Yeah, but he can really move those hips," Johnny pointed out, looking at the brute. "He must have a lot of practice to pull out moves like that."

Bryan ignored their comments. Deep down they were jealous of his ultra sexy pelvic thrusts. As he continued to walk to the far end, he felt his stomach growl. "Is there a vending machine nearby? I'm hungry."

"Over there, we just walked past it," Mystel replied, pointing to a blue vending machine several metres away from them. Bryan strolled over to the vending machine then examined its contents. The first two rows consisted of chip packets and chocolate bars were on rows three and four. A random assortment of giant cookies and health bars were at the bottom. What a choice. "What are you gonna get, Bryan?"

"I think he should get the giant cookie so he can share it with us," Johnny said.

"I like chips better," Mystel commented.

"Hey, I'm buying food for me... not for you guys," Bryan snapped. "Hmm... although that giant cookie does look good," he added, sticking a hand down into his pants' pocket. He pulled out a couple of gold coins and placed them through the hole. "Three dollars for a cookie... seems quite expensive but oh well," he muttered.

He entered the code in and waited for his cookie to come through.

But it didn't.

It got stuck!

"No way... this can't be happening!" Bryan said, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. The moment when he spends money on a vending machine and his food gets stuck. "Fuck my life!" he shouted, slamming his fists against the vending machine glass. Of course, that didn't do anything but Bryan was mad.

His friends on the other hand, thought the situation was most amusing. Johnny doubled over laughing and Mystel snorted. "That's hilarious, man! Cookie got stuck, poor Bryan, whatever shall he eat now?" he taunted.

Fury was rising up within Bryan at an astonishing rate. He curled his fingers into fists and considered driving his hand through the glass, but thought against it. "Why is that funny? I was going to get something for you two!" Bryan retorted. That shut the laughing duo up.

"Aww, man," Johnny mumbled.

"We have to get it out."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "I didn't realize..." He turned back to the machine and stroked his chin. "How are we going to do that?"

Johnny shrugged. "Stick your hand in and try to get it out? It's worth a shot."

"Hmm... yes, I shall do that." Not realizing what the consequences would be, Bryan dropped to his knees and stuck his hand through the flap... then that's when the worst thing happened. "Uh guys?" He tried to pull his arm out but it wouldn't budge.

"What's taking you so long, Bryan?" Johnny demanded.

"My arm is stuck..." To prove he wasn't lying, he tried to pull his stuck arm out with his free one. He gave his friends a sullen look. "I can't get it out." Terror started to build within. He was going to die! "I'm going to die..." he whimpered.

"Don't be so dramatic, Bryan. You're not going to die. We'll help you," Mystel commented. Bryan snorted, but remained silent. "Now... Johnny, stick your arm in!" He said, trying to stop a smirk from crossing his face.

Johnny, lacking the intellect of his teammates, nodded. "Good idea!" Before Bryan could protest, Johnny stuck his right hand in and tried to pull out Bryan's. It was then after a few moments of struggling, he realized he too was stuck. He turned around and glared up at Mystel who was busy cackling and taking photos. "When I get my hand out..." he threatened, shaking his free fist, "I'm going to fuck you up so badly you won't be able to walk!"

Mystel lifted a brow. "Er... I have a girlfriend, Johnny. Doubt Mariah would be too thrilled to know you're hitting on me."

"Not like that you sick bastard!"

"Guys, stop fighting! We have to think about this in a rational manner," Bryan reasoned. "Now, what would Boris do in this situation?"

Johnny sighed, and leaned his forehead against the glass pane. "He'd be smart enough to have tools along to free himself... he's an evil genius after all." The other two boys nodded in agreement. "I can totally see Robert giving me a lecture... let's make a pact, alright? Not to tell anyone else what happened today."

"This? Or the strip poker?" Mystel questioned.

Bryan and Johnny glared at him. "Getting our hands stuck in the vending machine of course!"

"Alright, I won't tell anyone... but you have to promise me to never pelvic thrust again alright, Bryan?"

Bryan pouted. "It wasn't horrible!"

"It was for people forced to watch."

The Russian brute sighed. "Alright, alright. No more pelvic thrusting, now go do something useful and find someone who can help us, like a security guard or something." Mystel nodded and walked away leaving the two boys stuck. About thirty minutes passed and Mystel still had not returned. "Do you think he's going to come back?"

"Knowing Mystel, he's probably chatting up some poor girl right now, but he should come back."

"I hope so otherwise we're going to be stuck here when those rotten school kids come..." And being stuck in a vending machine and watched by a group of rowdy school kids wasn't an endearing thought. But now, all they could do was wait and hope for the best.

.

Don't you just hate vending machines? Will Mystel come back? Find out in the conclusion! As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
